


Training Day

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [6]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: 47 had arrived at the ICA facility to meet with Diana Burnwood, she was more flustered than he thought she would be when they spoke on the phone, but she seemed nice enough.





	Training Day

"Well here it is" The woman who called herself Diana said as they arrived at his quarters.

"It's not much, but this is where you'll be staying for the duration of our testing" 

"How long will this take?"

"There's quite a bit we need to go over" She said watching him as he stepped into the room 

"We have a training program for new initiates like you, as well as a physical to make sure you are in peak condition for field work"

"Have you been here long?" He asked, looking at the sparse accommodations of the room. Though it was larger than some places he had stayed in the past, it felt a little more comfortable as well. 

"Only a couple of years"

"Have you had an Agent?"

She shook her head with a little laugh "They haven't been able to find a match for me quite yet. I am very particular, Soders believes I am picky of course."

" Maybe I will be that match."  Diana's face flushed a pinkish hue and she looked up at the ceiling. Recovering  quickly , "That's what I.. We, that's what we are hoping for."

47 crossed to the bed and sat down, removing the large winter coat he had worn when he arrived and setting it  neatly on the cot .

Diana stood in the doorway, the pinkish hue had returned. 

"Are you nervous?" He asked her

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice an octave higher than before

"For the testing, if they can't find a match for you, will you not lose your position here?" 

"Oh, oh yes of course." She said, clearing her throat "That.  No, I believe I'm quite sure, as I told you back there, your case file is  incredibly impressive. I've never seen anything like it. I have faith you'll be able to complete the training in no time."

He nodded and smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants, he saw Diana's eyes flick back and forth between his face and his body .  "What is it about me particularly that made you certain I would be an asset to the ICA?"

"You have a talent for your craft, of course. Tell me, have you ever played chess?" 

"Yes, I've played"

Diana nodded in self confirmation "I knew it, you have the mind of a problem solver and that is something we need more of at the Agency . I saw that in you the moment I read your file, and when we spoke on the phone. You are a man of few words, aren't you?"

"If I have something to say, I speak" "I like that, it also appears you are quite astute.  Your assessment of Soders from the brief glimpse you had of him from the hallway was quite on the mark, pardon the wording . He's not exactly thrilled that I've brought you here" "Why?"  47 asked, looking around the tiny room and then back to Diana, still standing in the door and leaning against the frame . If she was uncomfortable at all she wasn't letting it show

"Because of our lack of information on you, seems there's no public records of you, and no private records of you at any age below the age you are currently ." "He doesn't trust me?"

Diana smirked "More like he doesn't trust me.  But I fought the board to bring you here, I know you will be a fantastic asset to the Agency, and if you get through the tests  Initiate , I will be your handler ."

"I look forward to working with you" He looked at her again "You have somewhere to be?"

"Right, yes. I must attend to other matters, you make yourself at home here and we will start training at sunset.  Good luck  Initiate " She said with a smile before leaving him to his room.

He had met a lot of people in his life, but he had never met someone who had looked so happy to meet him. It was a new feeling, but it wasn't  entirely unpleasant. 


End file.
